Dimension Dance
by Medusa The Ancient Snake
Summary: Typically Done: Usagi is betrayed by her scouts by the introduction of another Princess so she leaves to start anew.


This is something that I haven't done in quite a while, a Sailor Moon Gundam Wing crossover that I had in my mind and I hope that you enjoy what I've written so far.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So many things had been done to her in her short life, nothing that she had a hand in doing, it was all to do with circumstance, Fate and Destiny.  
  
Walking into the mists before her, Usagi Taiyou Sora Tsukino, her hand held top her breast covering her golden crystal locket,  
  
"Puu are you here somewhere?" she called out into the mist.  
  
"I am here Hime, what can I help you with?" asked the Guardian of Time and Space, Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Why do you ask that Puu when you already know why I'm here?" she questioned the Time Guardian.  
  
Sailor Pluto bowed down to Usagi, "Forgive me Hime, I know why you are here and I will take you to where you want to go."  
  
Usagi looked Pluto over, "There is something else you are not telling me Puu."  
  
"There is a problem with a young woman in another time line and is on the brink of death and it is not her time to pass from this life."  
  
"What is it you're asking me to do Puu?"  
  
"The young woman has already lost her memories to serious blows to her head and has had her innocents ripped away from her, she has been changed emotionally, physically, mentally and spiritually.  
  
She was also apart of the Silver Millennium, just placed in a different Dimension Stream." Pluto explained.  
  
Usagi looked at the Time Guardian, whose face was full of pain and... regret?  
  
"Of course I will take her with me Puu I think that I would like the company."  
  
"Thank you Hime, I have already set you up with lodgings with 5 young men around your age, the master of the house is Quatre R. Winner, he knows of your situation."  
  
"Why does he know about our situation?" Usagi asked a fleck of anger in her crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Haruka's Quatres older sister. When I had come to collect her to bring her to you, Quatre wouldn't let me take her with out knowing where, how long she'd be gone for, everything that curious little boys were full of. He knows everything and of the situation now and the girl."  
  
Usagi thought the situation over in her mind, what was really left for her in a world where her scouts think that she isn't the real Hime, having another one in her place trying to get her crystal, replacing her friends memories, loosing her family to the fake Hime.  
  
"I think that it would be best that I leave now Puu, bring this girl here and I shall heal her and then we shall leave."  
  
"As you wish Hime." Pluto said bowing before turning to open a portal and bring the girl through.  
  
"There is also something else that you should know about the girl Hime, she is a vampire, but because she has lost her memories she has been reverted back to a mortal, but as soon as she remembers who she is, the vampire will once again come out and will be hungry." Pluto explained placing the girl on the misty floor.  
  
Usagi looked down at the girl at her feet taking in her appearance, long black hair pulled back into a plait, her skin pale but gaining a little colour, she was in a pair of faded ripped jeans and a tank top, made for a male, and polished combat boots on her feet.  
  
"Tell me what happened to her Puu, all of it." She all but ordered the Time Guardian.  
  
"It will take to much time to explain Hime, time that we don't really have even if I am the Time Guardian so you will receive her life through your dreams tonight when you arrive at Winner mansion number 6."  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow, "Winner Mansion Number 6?" she questioned.  
  
"Quatre is a very wealthy young man of 19, he had inherited his fathers company when his father died, and everything else you need to know about Quatre and this dimension will come to you with Skyes past."  
  
"Is that the girls name?"  
  
"Yes, she is 19 years of age, just as you are, she is born on the 19th of October that is what you can tell her when she wakes up and asks about herself."  
  
"Thank you Puu, now we had better be on our way."  
  
"Yes we had better be, we want to be there before Quatres friends get to his home." She said waving her Garnet Time Staff to open a portal to their needed destination, Skye floating after them into the dark abyss.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Quatre sat back in one of his swivel chairs at his office desk in his study, papers scattered around him, pens and ink wells tipped over.  
  
Quatre rubbed his hands over his face and into his hair, giving it a pull with frustration, every thing was going to hell with the Winner business, he was never very good with numbers like those that were set in front of him, that was why he called his friends, Hiiro Yui, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton and Chang WuFei.  
  
He had gotten no sleep the night before because of his sister calling in the middle of the night saying that a friend of hers needed some where safe to stay and since he had such a big home would they be able to stay there.  
  
A noise came from upstairs, a big thumping from one of his many bedrooms, Quatre stood from his chair, grabbed the gun he always had on stand-by and proceeded up the stair well to find the source of the noise.  
  
"You couldn't land us on our feet could you Puu?" a voice questioned from the bedroom he had set up the night before.  
  
'That must be the voice of the young woman staying here.' He thought as he put the gun in the back of his pants and knocked on the large mahogany door.  
  
"Come in Quatre." Came the voice he knew, the voice of Sailor Pluto, opening the large door Quatre stepped in to the room and looked at the ones inhabiting it.  
  
"Good evening Sailor Pluto." Quatre said bowing to the Guardian  
  
"Hello Quatre, im glad that we didn't wake you. This is Usagi and the young lady on the bed in an innocent victim of a crime that should not have been committed on her, her name is Skye, I hope that you will be able to have her here as well." Pluto explained.  
  
Quatre smiled tiredly at the Time Guardian, "it's alright I don't mind having the extra company, Haruka would have my head if I didn't take whom ever Miss Usagi brought with here."  
  
Usagi smiled at the young man in front of her, "Thank you for your kindness Quatre and please call me Usagi or Usa ok, no Miss or Hime."  
  
"I understand Usagi, but forgive me if I do some times slip, it's just who I am. Now how about I show you to your room, it maybe best that we do not move Miss Skye."  
  
"That would be great, but after you show me my room, do you think that we, well I that is, could have something to eat?" She asked.  
  
"Of course, but dinner may take a little bit longer, I am having some friends coming to spend a while here, and I am having trouble running my companies and need their expertise." Quatre explained as he moved down to the next door.  
  
"Is this to be my room Quatre?" she asked opening it to a large dark room.  
  
"Yes, this way you are near your friend and close to the rest of the house with out getting lost, I have been here for 2 years and I still get lost." He explained with a large smile.  
  
Usagi giggled, "Thank you Quatre, I will place my belongings in the room and then go back into Skyes room to watch over her until dinner; Puu said that she may awaken but have no memories." Usagi explained.  
  
"Of course, I shall send one of my friends upstairs to collect you when dinner is ready, is there something that you would like to be prepared?" he asked.  
  
"Would it be too much to ask for roast chicken and vegetables?" she asked.  
  
"Not at all Usagi, I think that would be a nice change from chops and vegetables." Quatre said and then left Usagi to herself and to get used to her new room. 


End file.
